


insurgere

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Хаффлпафф — факультет ненужных, неудачливых и забытых. Том Риддл решает, пришло время это изменить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [insurgere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400315) by [silverpard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpard/pseuds/silverpard). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды HP Het&Gen.  
> Бета: Sharran.
> 
> insurgere — форма латинского глагола insurgo («подниматься, достигать могущества»)

Правила хаффлпаффцев таковы:

Одиночек, которые идут против интересов факультета, не любят.

Ученики Хаффлпаффа никогда не одиноки и никогда не остаются без защиты.

Если ты достоин уважения, ты его получишь — но сперва его надо заслужить.

Если после этого ты возьмешь на себя слишком много, факультет перестанет поддерживать и раздавит тебя.

Если выделить хаффлпаффца из толпы и дать подержать знамя своего факультета, он просияет.

***

Том Риддл подходит к распределению непредвзято и, надевая Сортировочную Шляпу, слегка кусает губы.

«Узнаю эту кровь, — говорит ему Шляпа, — но кровь — еще не все».

«Хорошо», — говорит Том, поскольку не согласен быть человеком второго сорта из-за того, что сирота; не согласен меньше значить только потому, что не может назвать своего пра-пра-пра-дедушку. Если уж на то пошло, он не может назвать даже свою мать. В любом случае он выше этого. Ему не нужно считаться с тем, были ли его родители волшебниками, чтобы превзойти их. Когда другие дети в поезде говорили о своих случайных выбросах магии, Том поражался, как они могли так радоваться «случайному», почему никто из них не стремился зайти дальше, испробовать магию как следует, а не дожидаться палочек — ведь они хотя бы знали, что их получат.

«Жажда знаний, хмм», — говорит Шляпа, и Том чувствует, как та разгуливает по его сознанию, словно имеет полное право там находиться. Том в жизни не чувствовал себя более уязвимым, чем сейчас, сидя на старом стуле и надев волшебную шляпу, которая прекрасно видит, кто он такой и как таким стал. Это омерзительно — то, как она играючи залезает в его голову, в его воспоминания и мысли. И хуже всего, это ее даже не волнует — что она сидит на голове Тома Риддла, читает мысли Тома Риддла.

«Жажда показать себя, о да, но как именно ты собираешься этого достичь? Проявишь хитрость? Заслужишь славу храбрыми поступками или новыми заклинаниями? Ты желаешь быть правым любой ценой или же тебе важна победа сама по себе?»

«Я изменю порядок вещей», — говорит Том, стараясь показать то желание, которое почувствовал, подслушивая разговоры окружающих о преимуществах одного или другого факультета, необходимости иметь правильную родословную, правильные связи, — желание доказать, что они все неправы.

«Изменишь, конечно, — ворчит Шляпа, не обращая на его мысль внимания. — Не важно, насколько мало это изменение — каждый, кто когда-то меня надевал, отчасти изменил мир одним своим существованием».

Тома раздражает ее бесцеремонность и снисходительность к его мыслям.

«Я намерен зайти дальше», — говорит он.

«Ааа. — Похоже, Шляпу позабавил его ответ. Том чувствует вспышку гнева, резкую и сильную, как в первый раз, когда Деннис Бишоп толкнула его в грязь за то, что он был «странным неправильным уродом». Впрочем, теперь он научился такие вспышки подавлять. — Что ж, Том Марволо Риддл, куда тебя отправить?..»

Том задумывается и вспоминает нахальных учеников в красном и золотом, которые напомнили ему других детей из приюта — тех, кто бросался обидными словами и еще более болезненными камнями. Ему не хочется зависеть от эмоций, репутации и того, что думают другие, — как и не хочется провести семь лет среди людей, которые позволяют так собой управлять.

«Тогда Слизерин? Место, где распознают твою кровь и стремление достичь успеха во взгляде?»

Ему нравится змея на их гербе и отношение к крови как к способу узнать, откуда он и где истоки его магии... этого он отчаянно жаждет. Но потом Том думает об оценивающих взглядах студентов в зеленом и серебряном, о показной демонстрации силы, что видел у них всю многочасовую поездку на поезде, о хвастовстве многовековыми традициями и кровью, которая ничуть не сделала их сильнее. Ему неприятен принцип зацикливаться настоящим вместо будущего, неприятны «всегда было так» и «моя кровь и так сильна, так что нечего стараться проявить себя». Он желает достичь успеха, да, но не видит смысла довольствоваться тем, что принимают за успех другие. Кажется, в этом новом мире атрофировались стандарты.

«Тогда Рейвенкло», — уверенно провозглашает Шляпа.

Том удивляется ее уверенности и отвлекается — у него чешется голова, и чем дольше он сидит, тем больше люди в зале беспокойно ерзают, — но он не спешит. Семь лет своей жизни стоит как следует обдумать. Пусть Том и жаждет узнать все об этом новом мире, где он не «странный неправильный урод», а «мальчик с магией по праву», рейвенкловцы выглядят слишком зацикленными на книгах и теоретических проблемах, они мало интересуются тем, как применить их в жизни — и мало разбираются в социальных и политических тонкостях, которые необходимы, чтобы их достижения не погрязли в болоте магических традиций. Каждого, похоже, устраивает быть независимым лидером, одиноким в своей правоте. Том не хочет быть просто одним из многих; какой в этом смысл?

«Ты уверен?» — спрашивает Шляпа, и ее сомнения кажутся ему оскорбительными.

Том прокручивает в голове воспоминание о протекающих вокруг него разговорах, теперь уже самую суть: преимущества одного или другого факультета, сплошные «в Рейвенкло не так уж плохо, но я бы предпочел Гриффиндор или Слизерин»; о Хаффлпаффе одни лишь шутки. У Тома появляется желание доказать, что они все неправы. Под этим эгоистичным желанием скрывается давняя, почти забытая жажда — получить признание, найти свое место, оказаться среди людей, которые не станут над ним глумиться.

«Разве не ты говорила, что каждый факультет чего-то стоит?» — спрашивает Том так же мягко, как уж, который когда-то укусил его на запястье — поскольку Том забыл, что тот был диким, а не игрушкой, готовой выполнять приказы только потому, что Том мог говорить на его языке.

«Так и быть», — говорит Шляпа, и на минуту Том чувствует гордость — прежде никто и никогда им не гордился, он даже готов простить Шляпу за вторжение в его сознание, в самые потаенные мысли, — а Шляпа громко и ясно объявляет: «ХАФФЛПАФФ!»

***

Первые несколько недель в Хогвартсе Том невольно просыпается посреди ночи от страха. Страха теней, страха от мысли, что ему все это снится и на самом деле он в психиатрической больнице — ему всегда говорили, что в конце концов он окажется именно там.

Сумасшедший Том. Чудовищный Том. Том, который существовал словно голодный призрак, отгораживался от мира и не хотел, чтобы люди его воспринимали как-то иначе, кроме как через боль и страх.

Здесь нет ни трофеев, чтобы хранить их и напоминать себе, что он сильнее тех, кто его ненавидит, ни знакомых теней; Хогвартс вообще ничем не похож на приют, и если при свете дня Тома это радует, то в темноте он боится лишь неизвестности — как и любой другой человек.

До рассвета его успокаивает одно отличие: он не одинок. Ни один ребенок в приюте добровольно не соглашался делить комнату с Томом, и Том сомневается, что в психиатрической больнице было бы иначе. В Хогвартсе он спит в общей спальне факультета самых верных, и (пока что) никто не вздрагивает и не пытается бодрствовать всю ночь, чтобы все время быть в курсе, чем Том занимается и что может планировать.

Они все так ужасно доверчивы.

Например, Том отмечает первое преимущество учебы в Хаффлпаффе: Дамблдор перестает смотреть на него как на что-то, что хочет соскрести с ботинок. Если он вообще смотрит на Тома, то выглядит озадаченным, словно не может понять, как кто-то, кому явно суждено было попасть на факультет для умных, мог оказаться в Хаффлпаффе. Похоже, он забыл все, что слышал о Томе в приюте, все, что без раздумий презирал, — просто потому, что Том теперь носит черное и желтое.

(Всем известно, хаффлпаффцы верны, преданны, честны, старательны. Даже если отдельный ученик этого факультета был одинок, хитер, труслив, осторожен.)

Том знал — нет, теперь кажется, лишь ожидал, — что Дамблдор будет внимательно за ним следить. Он знал, что от волнения повел себя неосторожно, когда выяснил, что был волшебником, а не «смешным мальчиком», и слишком сильно открылся. Явная неприязнь незнакомца не должна была его удивлять, но дело в том, что этот человек был первым, кого он встретил, кто оказался похож на него, оказался волшебником, и Том подумал... он хотел, чтобы его приняли, хотел узнать, что найдет свое место. Вместо этого он снова остался ребенком, которого никто не выносил.

Но теперь, замаскировавшись за символом барсука, Том ловит на себе почти такие же небрежно доброжелательные взгляды, что и любой другой хаффлпаффец. Во многом это поучительно.

Второе преимущество учебы в Хаффлпаффе даже не столько преимущество — Том понимает, что смотрит на вещи с точки зрения слизеринца и должен остановиться, если хочет добиться успеха здесь, — сколько то, из чего можно извлечь выгоду.

Хаффлпафф — довольно просто — действует как команда и думает как клан. Это на удивление приятно. Прежде на стороне Тома никогда не было людей, а теперь есть — только потому, что шляпа сказала «Хаффлпафф».

Девиз его нового дома — «Никого не оставлять позади», и Том отмечает, что, хотя они и часто приходят к финишу последними — Хаффлпафф движется со скоростью самого слабого ученика, — до финиша они доходят всегда. Они готовы сплотиться против чужаков (готовая армия, думает Том и представляет, как можно обратить эту ярость против тех, кто навредил или же будет вредить ему) и запросто за кем-то последуют, если увидят, что этот кто-то достоин уважения.

За этим скрыта сила, и Том вспоминает змею — он назвал ее Амонет, это значит «темная чешуя, как тень безлунной ночью», — которая научила его самым важным правилам жизни змей: набираться терпения, оставаться в тени, всегда осознавать свои силы и убедиться, что враги их недооценивают; атаковать и проявлять себя только при необходимости.

Он сделал более удачный выбор, чем кажется его ровесникам с других факультетах.

Он смог бы стать здесь счастливым — чего не мог себе представить в тот момент, когда преподаватель Трансфигурации заставил его вещи греметь, как цепи Марли, чтобы преподать Тому урок.

(Урок, который Том усвоил, заключался не в _нужно быть добродетельным, потому что..._

А скорее: _так происходит потому, что я так говорю, и если ты не будешь следовать правилам, я сделаю тебе больно или заставлю тебя бояться. Так что не попадайся мне_. Очень хороший совет, решает Том, когда перестает вздрагивать при знакомом движении палочки.)

***

Том прирожденный легилимент, хотя и вплоть до третьего курса не знает названия этой способности. Каждый раз, когда встречается с кем-то глазами, он заглядывает в чужие мысли. Среди определенной группы слизеринцев Том чувствует отвращение к полукровкам, грязнокровкам и маглам, чувствует, как они его оценивают — собираются его использовать. Среди гриффиндорцев он наблюдает снисходительное презрение и уверенность, что барсуки слабы, наивны и глупы. От рейвенкловцев исходит заинтересованность, инстинктивное желание изучить Тома всякий раз, когда он блестяще проявляет себя, выяснить происхождение его знаний, его способности быть лучше, чем они сами могли надеяться.

Мысли его сокурсников не похожи ни на чьи другие. Конечно, встречаются и зависть, и неприязнь — эти мелкие эмоции он презирает, — но всегда ощущается сильное чувство общности, сплоченности и единства, даже если человеку неприятен лично Том.

Этой любопытной загадки почти хватает, чтобы притупить в Томе глубокую потребность убедиться, что никто и никогда снова не подумает как-то его использовать. Он никогда не забывал о тех временах в приюте, когда его способность влиять на чувства других влекла за собой нежелательные последствия, приводила к уродливым мыслям, что заставляли его вздрагивать, заставляли ненавидеть — из-за чего он решил стать одиночкой и никогда не зависеть от тех, кто имеет над ним власть.

В Хаффлпаффе он вынужден полагаться на других. Никто (пока что) не использовал это против него. Мысль, что он может к этому привыкнуть, его нервирует.

Когда Том поступал нехарактерно для хаффлпаффца — когда не пришел на первый квиддичный матч сезона, когда неосознанно сорвался на другого мальчика, который над ним насмехался, когда не позволил втянуть себя в карточные игры, чтобы скоротать время, — он сразу понял, что сделал неверные шаги. Он чувствовал, что они не понимают его, его скрытность и отрешенность, его прохладное отношение к дружбе, но под этими мыслями всегда проходило «раз шляпа сказала “Хаффлпафф”, значит, ему здесь место». Приходилось делать поблажки, потому что как бы он себя ни вел, он все равно оставался хаффлпаффцем, принадлежал к их факультету, был одним из них. Ему просто требовалась помощь, чтобы влиться в коллектив — и неудивительно, бедный сирота, наверное, всю жизнь был один.

Такая бездумная верность... полезна.

Раз так нужно, Том вольется в коллектив, потому что верит, что это того стоит — что сила, скрытая в Хаффлпаффе, может сокрушить горы. Ему просто надо придумать, как приспособиться. Он не может плести сети, как сделал бы в Слизерине, не может создавать студенческие союзы, как сделал бы в Рейвенкло, не может просто выступить в качестве лидера, ожидая, что другие тут же займут роли последователей, как сделал бы в Гриффиндоре. Пожалуй, Хаффлпафф требует большей тонкости. Он должен сперва стать частью их, прежде чем попытается их вести.

Как бы там ни было, он поведет их.

***

— Том, ты не мог бы мне помочь с домашним заданием по Трансфигурации?

Том настороженно смотрит на Элейн МакКиннон, потом переводит взгляд на студентов, сидящих позади нее в общей гостиной. Это попытка принять его, попытка понемногу уговорить его стать рабочей частью факультета — Тому даже не нужно читать мысли, все и так понятно по их якобы случайным взглядам. В этих слабых попытках его изменить (Том подозревает, все считают, что он слишком травмирован, чтобы стать нормальным хаффлапаффцем самостоятельно) нет никакого давления, зато их количество явно ограничено.

Том как никто другой знает, что всегда отмерено определенное время, прежде чем все, как бы сильно они ни хотели помочь, поставят на тебе крест.

Что ж. Хорошо, что они протягивают оливковую ветвь, потому что Том должен признаться (только себе), что на этот раз он не знает, как поступить, как правильно себя вести с этими странными людьми, которые попросту не вписываются в его мировоззрение, где каждый намерен причинить вред — просто еще не удосужился.

— Конечно, — говорит он и жестом показывает, чтобы она села на незанятый стул рядом с ним — который был пуст с тех пор, как Том облюбовал себе этот угол комнаты. — Покажи мне, что ты не понимаешь.

***

На свой тринадцатый день рождения Том узнает легенду о секретной комнате, созданной Слизерином и спрятанной где-то в Хогвартсе.

Он только что провел свое второе Рождество в Хогвартсе, было интересно и даже приятно, и он получил подарки, не значащие для него ничего — кроме того, что кто-то захотел ему их подарить. Том подозревает, что никогда до конца к этому не привыкнет.

Он читает об этом в одной из своих новых книг — тайная комната, как называет ее автор; вычурное название вызывает у Тома улыбку, даже когда его прежнее я, голодный призрак, вздрагивает и снова пытается обрести контроль.

Открытия достаточно, чтобы забыть о сне, пока часы отсчитывают новый год; блуждая по коридорам, Том пытается рассуждать об этой тайной комнате объективно. Он не слизеринец, хотя и владеет змеиным языком, и не рейвенкловец, чтобы ради жажды знаний преследовать неподтвержденные слухи. Он хаффлпаффец, и едва ли он может обрести на факультете власть, опираясь на слизеринские способы и желания.

Тайная комната занимает все его мысли. Будь у Тома более живое воображение, он бы сказал, что она его призывает. Он змееуст, обладатель известного дара Слизерина, и он ничего не знает о своих родителях, об их происхождении — вполне возможно, один из них даже приходился Слизерину дальним родственником. Раз Блэки и им подобные могут проследить свои родословные до средних веков, то наверняка должно быть не слишком трудно найти семью, чьи корни пересекаются с Салазаром Слизерином.

Это первый раз, когда Том по-настоящему оценил себя и свое потенциальное наследие в свете зачастую противоречивых взглядов магического мира — упущение, которое было бы недопустимо, окажись он на собственном факультете Слизерина. В книге с отталкивающим названием — «Природная знать», как-то так? — Том смог найти ответы на свои вопросы. Он наконец узнает свою историю — семью, если посмотреть на это с точки зрения Хаффлпаффа; что означает, он собирается смотреть это с точки зрения Слизерина. Если заручиться помощью своих сторонников в змеином доме, то он сможет даже проследить свое семейно...

«Хаффлпаффец», — напоминает он себе. «Верность» (но чему именно? Тому, если он этого добьется), «честность» (совсем не то же самое, что и быть правдивым, как Тому хорошо известно), «упорный труд» (единственное, что по-настоящему гарантирует успех), «усилие» (так как в меру упорный волшебник может научиться компенсировать отсутствие магической силы ловкостью, изобретательностью и мастерством — или всего лишь одним особенно эффективным заклинанием) и «самоотверженность» (отказаться от цели — немыслимо).

Во-первых, он должен сосредоточиться на своем факультете и своем положении в нем; только затем он сможет отвлечься на маленькие неприглядные секреты, которые должна влечь за собой история его происхождения. А они должны быть неприглядны, ведь как иначе могла его мать оказаться в одиночестве на пороге магловского приюта холодной зимней ночью, без ничего, кроме одежды на теле и сына в животе?

С другой стороны, возможно, ему вообще не стоит знать свою историю. Возможно, он должен позволить себе остаться просто Томом Риддлом, вместо того чтобы окончательно стать Томом Риддлом, сыном, или Томом Риддлом, потомком, или Томом Риддлом, маглорожденным. Пусть его будет характеризовать собственное имя — Том ведь явно достаточно уникален, чтобы иметь такое право.

Магическое сообщество в принципе придает слишком большое значение тому, чистокровный ты, полукровка или грязнокровка — и Тома раздражает, что все считают прохождение таким важным. Их не должна волновать кровь Тома, их должны волновать его способности, его ум, его планы. Их не должно волновать, были его родители маглами или чистокровными, попрошайками или знатью — их должен волновать Том.

(Впрочем, из всего своего имени Тому больше всего нравится Марволо — в честь деда. В нем содержится холодная, официальная, _магическая_ латынь — _volo_ , «летать», или «я хочу/желаю/буду», — и больше всего на свете Тому хочется верить, что оно происходит из этого мира, а из не цирка или шоу уродов, где, как думают сироты, ему самое место.)

Он отгоняет мысли о Тайной Комнате до лучших времен и возвращается в свою общую комнату — читать политические тексты, которые некоторые услужливые рейвенкловцы обменяли на его конспекты по истории магии.

***

Когда он возвращается в приют летом после третьего курса, в магловской Англии идет война, а Лондон бомбят.

Ему все время кажется, наверняка кто-то заметит, что каждое лето он собирается в зону боевых действий, но никто не замечает — а если замечает, то им все равно. Маглы ради безопасности своих детей отсылают их подальше, в то время как Том идет по вокзалу, и неправильность всего этого, она как... как чешуя, выросшая внутри, под старой, почти сошедшей кожей, поскольку Том не может придумать, как облечь это ощущение в человеческие слова. Это не дико, не может и считаться предательством — потому что Том не выказывал доверия, чтобы его можно было предать.

Он проводит три дня, со всех сторон окруженный неуверенностью и страхом; столь же пристально, как и любой другой сирота, слушает вой сирен при воздушном налете. Это напоминает, что он все еще человек, такой же смертный, как и его мать, — когда он ютится в темноте с остальными детьми, загадывая, чтобы им на головы не упали бомбы, надеясь (не веря, как всегда верил раньше), что его магия воплотит это желание в жизнь.

Утром четвертого дня его находят несколько однокурсников и настаивают, чтобы он ушел с ними.

Полминуты спустя он вспоминает, что надо попросить о защитных заклинаниях для приюта — Том больше не намерен туда возвращаться, и хаффлпаффская преданность тут ни при чем: он бы и промолчал, но никогда не стоит недооценивать Дамблдора.

Сперва всеобщие сияющие улыбки его нервируют — на мгновение, пока Том не понимает, что все решили, он волнуется о безопасности маглов, с которыми вырос. Он не сильно выражал свою... неприязнь, но негласно дал понять, что его жизнь до Хогвартса нельзя было назвать счастливой, и товарищи по факультету отнеслись к его доверию уважительно и не стали расспрашивать дальше.

Прикоснувшись к сознанию своих своих товарищей — совсем ненадолго, незаметно, — почувствовав их искреннюю, идущую от всего сердца веру в его правильность, их желание тщательно беречь и поддерживать хрупкую искру зародившейся в нем доброты к ближним, — Том почти захотел, чтобы его заботило, умрут маглы или нет.

Тем не менее он просит их защитить — потому что если ему не удастся достичь своих целей, не удастся ничего изменить, в один прекрасный день здесь может вырасти еще один сирота-волшебник, и ему придется лето за летом возвращаться сюда и узнавать, как за ночь уничтожить целые города. По крайней мере, Том немного научился солидарности.

— Когда я уйду из Хогвартса, — после говорит Том в доме Лонгботтомов; у него все еще дрожат руки — хотя Лонгботтомы достаточно вежливы, чтобы не обращать на это внимания, — я хочу иметь возможность убедиться, что больше ни одному маглорожденному не придется на лето вернуться к такому.

— Достойная цель, — говорит кузина его однокурсника, наблюдая за Томом с бесстрастным любопытством слизеринки, оценивающей как его личные качества, так и вероятность добиться успеха.

— Я клянусь, — говорит Том, и его голос так близок к шипению, что тот, кому не дарован парселтанг, мог бы спутать его с настоящей змеей.

После этого она не смотрит на него так пренебрежительно.

***

Прежде чем Том узнал, кто он такой, прежде чем узнал, что его ждет совершенно другой мир, он знал, что единственный способ чего-то достичь — впитать так много знаний, сколько возможно. У него было немало препятствий — ни денег, ни семьи, ни защиты, — и без образования он совсем ничего не будет стоит. Он приучился жаждать знаний с той же неутолимой страстью, с какой и жаждать власти, и единственное, что изменилось в его новом/старом/родном мире, — это способы, которые он может выбрать.

Тома не устраивает просто много знать. Он хочет знать все — как накладывать заклинания; какой лучший способ скрыть место, не показывая, что кто-то хочет его защитить; есть ли защита от смертельного проклятия; почему палочка так важна; что используют другие культуры, чтобы сосредоточить свою магию, если не палочки; почему какое-то заклинание удается с одним движением запястья, а не с другим?

Ему кажется, слишком многие воспринимают магию как что-то само собой разумеющееся — чистокровные, потому что их так воспитали, маглорожденные, потому что они попросту с самого начала ошеломлены и счастливы быть волшебниками, — и забывают спросить, по каким принципам работает заклинание, просто надеются, что оно будет работать и дальше. Смысл явно не в этом.

— Тебе надо было пойти в Рейвенкло, — шутит Лукреция Блэк, когда он объясняет ей, в чем именно она ошиблась, пытаясь наколдовать Конфринго, и в итоге пускается в объяснения, чем оно отличается от Экспульсо — вызывает взрыв через тепло, а не через давление.

— Я совершенно доволен, — говорит Том и понимает, что так и есть. Его восприятие факультетов явно немного отличается от восприятия Блэк, потому что она корчит рожицу и показывает Тому язык.

— Я не хочу учиться в Рейвенкло, — резко продолжает Том, раздраженный — ого, ему успела привиться преданность Хаффлпаффу — ее предположением, что кто-то предпочел бы Рейвенкло Хаффлпаффу.

— И поэтому выбрал Хаффлпафф? — недоверчиво спрашивает она, и вспыльчивость Тома, по-прежнему столь же сильная, как и в приюте, — хотя он и стал куда более терпеливым, — поднимает голову, будто змея.

— Да, — говорит он, чувствуя внимание учеников своего факультета со всей библиотеки. — Потому что хаффлпаффцы достигают многого — готовы работать вместе, чтобы достичь много. А чем вы, орлы, заняты в своей башне из слоновой кости?

Она открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но, видимо почувствовав пристальное внимание хаффлпаффцев, закрывает его без единого слова. Не стоит оскорблять хаффлпаффцев там, где они могут это услышать. Когда они вместе — а ученики Хаффлпаффа всегда вместе, — с ними стоит считаться.

— Все равно, Том, — говорит она, когда он провожает ее обратно в общую комнату. — Я считаю тебя почетным рейвенкловцем.

— Взаимно, — вежливо говорит Том, вытирая со щеки след ее прощального поцелуя.

***

Том делает так, чтобы его заметили. Это не очень сложно. Ему нравится изучать то, что делает его особенным, и, хотя он достаточно осторожен, чтобы не показывать, как много знает о некоторых разновидностях магии вне учебной программы Хогвартса — эти секреты он бережет, как детей-сирот с их сладкими пайками, — теперь он не против раскрыть основы.

У него дар от природы, восторгается Слагхорн, и Том вежливо улыбается, не напуская на себя ложную скромность. Ему не нужно знать, чистокровный он или нет; ему и так известно, что магия у него в крови, у него в костях — почему тогда он должен отрицать свой талант?

Он пристально наблюдает за Слагхорном, решив как следует изучить работу его слизеринской сети. Том никогда не смог бы довольствоваться тем, чтобы быть просто влиятельным лицом, стоящим за спиной сильных мира сего, но в клубе Слизней есть свои преимущества.

— Ты должен был попасть в Слизерин, — сетует Эйвери в одну из встреч, смотря на него тем взглядом, который Том в равной мере презирает и отчаянно хочет видеть, — полным жажды просто быть рядом с Томом, потому как Том сияет и на того, кто стоит с ним рядом, попадет немного этого сияния. — В Слизерине ты бы добился настоящего успеха.

Том смотрит на него, улыбается. Эйвери вздрагивает.

— Я и добьюсь, как ты выразился, «настоящего успеха», — тянет Том. — И только подумай, насколько больше его будут ценить из-за того, что я из Хаффлпаффа.

Эйвери кивает, решив, что Том имеет в виду протест против выбора Сортировочной Шляпы в надежде добиться желаемого, в то время как Том имеет в виду, что Хаффлпафф поможет ему достичь своих целей теми способами, какие невозможны в Слизерине. Том гадает, как ученик факультета, в котором гордятся своей хитростью, может так легко обманываться.

Том провел исследование. Три наиболее влиятельные позиции, которые могут занять волшебники в магической Британии, — глава Визенгамота, директор Хогвартса и президент Международной конфедерации магов.

Министр Магии звучит многообещающе, но это всего лишь выборный пост — назначенный Визенгамотом министр не в силах ничего узаконить без одобрения Визенгамота. Тем не менее при наличии харизмы, нужного склада ума и информационных сетей можно восстановить бóльшую часть реальной власти, которой не хватает этой должности. Тому стоит как следует это обдумать.

Он позволяет Слагхорну водить себя за собой и демонстрировать, как призового питомца, — и думает, что если ничего и не вынесет из этого опыта, то, по крайней мере, Слагхорн научится в поиске перспективных учеников замечать другие факультеты, помимо своего собственного, и при большом таланте закрывать глаза на отсутствие связей.

Слагхорн предрекает Тому блестящее будущее. Том намерен добиться такого, о чем Слагхорн не может даже мечтать.

***

Под конец четвертого года обучения Тома Хаффлпафф впервые за восемнадцать лет выигрывает Кубок Хогвартса.

Они не знают, что делать с этим успехом, на празднике орут до хрипоты, а после просто смотрят друг на друга, удивленные и растерянные, понятия не имея, как себя вести.

Как это ужасно, что они так привыкли к разочарованиям, думает Том и, когда все успокаиваются, тихо высказывает это вслух.

— Мы не неудачники, — говорит Макмиллан, глядя на Тома с упорством и злостью их талисмана; его мысли скачут от «всегда они» и «никогда не мы» до «пора их проучить» и «наконец-то они увидели».

— Я не это имел в виду, — безмятежно говорит Том и намеренно смотрит на другие факультеты, расценивающие победу Хаффлпаффа как счастливую случайность, счастливый случай.

— Это неправда, — говорит Макмиллан, сжимая кулаки.

— Тогда нам нужно это доказать, так? — говорит Том, зная, что каждый из товарищей по факультету за ним наблюдает. — А это один из критериев, по которым нас оценивают остальные факультеты.

— Это ничего особенного не значит, — говорит Пруэтт, глядя на Кубок. — Не так много, как им кажется.

— Конечно, — признает Том. — Но в этом все и дело. Другие факультеты считают, что кубок что-то значит, видят, что нам нет до этого дела, судят о нас по своим же стандартам и в итоге думают, что в нас совсем нет духа соперничества, нет желания добиться успеха.

Они смотрят на Тома, смотрят на Кубок факультетов. Том чувствует, как им неприятны его резкие слова. Он сомневается, что раньше хаффлпаффцы когда-то правда хотели завоевать Кубок; им важнее знать, что их ученики станут заслуживающими доверия ведьмами и колдунами, чем беспокоиться о баллах и стараться выслужиться перед учителями.

— Что Хаффлпаффу нужно, — мягко говорит Том, — так это уважение.

***

Чем больше растет влияние Тома — чем больше он позволяет себе выделиться из толпы и обрести контроль, чем больше его факультет и другие ученики обращаются к нему за ответами, — тем больше внимания уделяет ему Дамблдор.

И очень некстати — потому как в стенах Хогвартса Дамблдор всесилен и может лишить Тома всего, что пожелает. Том почти утратил бдительность и забыл урок, которому Дамблдор его научил в тот день, когда преподнес ему Хогвартс, — _так происходит потому, что я так говорю, и если ты не будешь следовать..._

Это неуместное напоминание раздражает. Тому больше не одиннадцать, его уже не напугаешь, заставив его вещи вспыхнуть одним лишь словом. Дамблдору слишком поздно пытаться его контролировать.

Том ярок, обаятелен, умеет подбирать нужные слова и тщательно следит за тем, чтобы ничем не навлечь на себя подозрений, но Дамблдор теперь все равно наблюдает за ним, как за слизеринцем, словно Том — повод для беспокойства и его власть надо подавить. Безусловно, раз он так талантлив, можно и закрыть глаза на то, что он хаффлпаффец — да и какой вред может причинить хаффлпаффец?

Тому хотелось бы остаться в Хогвартсе, он испытывает к замку что-то максимально близкое к любви, но теперь на это нет ни шанса — не с тем, как Дамблдор хмурится ему, вспоминая все маленькие истории миссис Коул.

Тома злят речи Дамблдора о том, что у маглов должны быть права. Прежде всего потому, что он знает, Дамблдор думает маглах не больше самого Тома — иначе не стал бы называть их маглами, этим жалким, презрительным словом, которое означает _бессильные, глупые_ люди второго сорта, _пустая шелуха без магии_. «Магл» напоминает Тому слово «ниггер», абсолютную власть одного человека над другим, выраженную всего одним словом.

Миссис Коул рассказывала Дамблдору о Томе — Том знал это, видел в ее сознании, мысли там были не на своих местах, за ними тянулся заметный магический след, — и Дамблдор поверил ей, даже не удосужившись выслушать Тома, несмотря на то, что она не обладала магией и поэтому, по мнению волшебников, была ничтожеством.

Неважно, что Том был единственным волшебником в приюте — и очень сильным. Неважно, что он всегда знал: он обладал чем-то, чего у них не было — в чем он был силен, а они — нет. Неважно, что у него был только один способ себя защитить — заявить о себе, позволить себя понять и остаться одиночкой. Неважно, что их было много, а Том был один, и первым делом он спросил у Дамблора, не из психиатрической больницы ли он. Это не имеет значения.

Теперь на стороне Тома есть люди — четверть Хогвартса готова за ним следовать, — и он полон решимости, желания преуспеть и готов упорно трудиться, чтобы это желание поддерживать. До тех пор, пока Том знает свои цели и сохраняет эти знания от Дамблдора в тайне так долго, как только может, Дамблдор мало что может сделать, чтобы его остановить.

(Глубоко под Хогвартсом спит василиск. Тому и кроме него есть чем заняться.)

Однажды именно Том создаст правила, которым остальные должны будут подчиняться.

***

Он строит карьеру в Министерстве — от начальника отдела до более вышестоящего начальника отдела.

(«Чем он занимается?

Всем».)

Он изучает магию, которая была древней еще во времена римлян и первых сожженных священных лесных палочек.

(В Великобритании магия зародилась в пещерах и под звездами, среди твердых камней и в сердцах лесов. Короли прислушивались к словам волшебников, а волшебники не исполняли трюки для королей.)

Он проталкивает законы, направленные на то, чтобы дать маглорожденным детям те же права и возможности, что и у чистокровных.

(Он будет часто общаться с влиятельными чистокровными семьями, которые отчасти готовы признать, что порой талантливый маглорожденный — выгодная инвестиция. Он будет еще больше общаться с такими же влиятельными чистокровными семьями иного рода, и им он примется говорить, что постепенно исключит те аспекты, из-за которых маглорожденные так им неприятны, — что введет обязательные предметы о волшебных традициях и культуре, что маглорожденных будут воспитывать чистокровные семьи — если эти дети находятся в очень тяжелом положении и среди маглов их жизни под угрозой. Но, как он объяснит, это означает, что у маглорожденных обязательно должны быть перспективы после окончания Хогвартса, или же они вернутся в мир маглов, и семь лет обучения (и большое количество галеонов) будут потрачены впустую.

Поддержите законопроект о правах маглорожденных, скажет он, и этим обеспечьте защиту магических традиций — выставите это условием вашей поддержки. В конце концов, Министерство стремится быть справедливым и беспристрастным. Дайте им это показать.)

Он создает заклинания.

(Для боя: скандинавский язык — кровь и гром, честь и страсть, тщательно прописанные руны Одина.

Для мощных заклинаний: арамейский — богатый, пылкий, флективный; Абара Кедавра вместо Авада Кедавра. Позволяет как сказать болезни _исчезни, как это слово_ , так и сказать жизни _я убиваю словом_ — и дать себя услышать.

Для обычных заклинаний: латынь — холодная, формальная и далекая; проявляется через идеи, а не через эмоции, цели легко выразить буквально.

Для заклинаний, завязанных на эмоциях: древнеанглийский — прямой, сильный, вульгарный и бесцеремонный.

Для радости созидания: французский — слабость, тонкость и точность. Точность радует Тома больше всего — не зря есть поговорка «это ощущение, что можно выразить только по-французски»).

Он создает обряды.

(Плоть, кровь, кости. Сердце, ум, душа. Три основные составляющие. Любовь, ненависть, семья. Три мощные силы. Том опирается на магловские сказки, наполненные старым шаблонным волшебством, которое могли распознать даже не владеющие магией, — именно из этих сказок появляются и растут его лучшие идеи.)

Он находится в самом сердце Отдела Тайн.

(Там он носит другое имя и скрывает лицо, а на его запястье красуется фраза черными чернилами, которая становится не видна, когда он уходит. Похоже, в Зале Пророчеств была сфера с его именем, но одной поздней ночью с ней что-то произошло.)

Он преподает в Хогвартсе.

(Он может стать преподавателем Защиты от Тёмных искусств, увлеченным своим предметом и полным желания помочь другим увидеть красоту и нечто удивительное, скрытое во тьме и видное на свету — и то, как они дополняют друг друга. Он мог бы стать преподавателем Зельеварения и освоить все — от Исцеления до Невыразимого. Он мог бы стать преподавателем Трансфигурации и отметить — мягко и здраво, как и всегда, когда кто-то наконец понимает намек и спрашивает не _как_ , а _почему_ , — что реестр анимагов в Секторе борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии и правда был странной инициативой, вслух начать предполагать, почему так вышло, и развить дискуссию о правилах, которые регулируют использование магии. Он может стать преподавателем Древних Рун и учить уважать великую силу и понимать ее, прежде чем ее использовать. Он может стать преподавателем Астрологии, Ухода за магическими существами, даже преподавателем Предсказаний. Этого всегда можно добиться.)

Он прислушивается к шепоткам в Лютном переулке.

(Борджин и Беркс — очаровательное место, полное редких, опасных, прекрасных магических предметов, а то, что можно узнать о самых разнообразных клиентах, если просто вести себя спокойно и ненавязчиво, и правда... интересно.)

Он плетет невидимую паутину власти, которая простирается по всей длине и ширине магической Британии, включает в себя как отдельные лица, так и организации с безграничными возможностями — и каждую нить контролирует он.

Его сторонники везде; верность хаффлпаффцев, любознательность Рейвенкло, амбиции Слизерина, стремление к славе Гриффиндора — это все он может использовать.

(Приходит мысль: зачем останавливаться на магической Британии?)

***

На хаффлпаффцев уже никогда не смотрят так, как прежде. 


End file.
